Papyrus/SCPtale
Item #: SCP-096 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: SCP-096 is to be contained in its cell, a 5 m x 5 m x 5 m airtight steel cube, at all times. Weekly checks for any cracks or holes are mandatory. There are to be absolutely no video surveillance or optical tools of any kind inside SCP-096's cell. Security personnel will use pre-installed pressure sensors and laser detectors to ensure SCP-096's presence inside the cell. Any and all photos, video, or recordings of SCP-096's likeness are strictly forbidden without approval from Dr. ███ and O5-█. Description: SCP-096 is a skeleton measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. This skeleton has a resemblance to ███████ of █████████. SCP-096 shows very little bone mass, with preliminary analysis of skeletal mass suggesting mild malnutrition. SCP-096's jaw can open to four (4) times the norm of an average skeleton. Other facial features remain similar to an average skeletons, with the exception of the eye sockets; the right socket excretes a tear-like substance, and the left emits a yellow glow from an unknown source inside the skull. Attempts to extract a sample of the fluids in the left eye have proven unsuccessful thus far, and have resulted in the death of ██ personnel. SCP-096 shows no signs of any higher brain functions, and is sapient, but chooses not to speak to any personnel except one. Events: 'Normal Phase' SCP-096 is normally extremely docile, with pressure sensors inside its cell indicating it spends most of the day facing the western wall. Prolonged eye contact with SCP-096 for longer than one (1) minute will result in SCP-096 entering a stage of considerable emotional distress, followed by SCP-096 entering an "Attack Phase". Note: photos of SCP-096 do not trigger "attack phase" event. '"Attack Phase" ' SCP-096 will cover its face with its hands and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one (1) to two (2) minutes after the incoherent noises, SCP-096 will begin running towards the subject that last stared at SCP-096 (who will from this point on be referred to as "SCP-096-1"). Documented Land speeds have varied from thirty-five (35) mph to ███ mph, and seems to depend on distance from SCP-096-1. At this point, no known material or method can impede SCP-096's progress. The actual position of SCP-096-1 does not seem to affect SCP-096's response; it seems to have an innate sense of SCP-096-1's location. Upon arriving at SCP-096-1's location, SCP-096 will proceed to kill and EXPUNGED SCP-096-1. 100% of cases have left no traces of SCP-096-1. Note: This reaction will not occur if viewing an artistic depiction (see document 096-1). After "Attack Phase" event After SCP-096 has eliminated subject SCP-096-1, SCP-096 will proceed to make spaghetti out of SCP-096-1's body organ parts and sit for several minutes before regaining its composure and becoming docile once again. At this point, SCP-096 will make its way back to its natural habitat in ███████ Forest. Gallery SadPapyrus1.png SadPapyrus2.png SadPapyrus3.png SadPapyrus4.png SadPapyrus5.png Addendum Category:SCPtale Category:Horror Category:Papyrus Category:Skeletons Category:Crossover Role